Middleton
Overview '''Middleton''' is currently the leader of the Ranged Melee Community and Colonel of the 5th Texas Infantry regiment. He is one of the oldest and most controversial members of the community. He originally alongside Sweetie Belle (now known as Felix the Coyote, and Scootaloo, (now known as Alvo De Felis) formed the 1st Texas Infantry Regiment in the summer of 2013. Which was the foundations and would eventually bring together the current members of the community. Beginnings Middleton was originally a first person shooter gamer, playing games such as Counter Strike:Source or other prominent shooters, although in 2009, he bought Garry's Mod, which would eventually lead him to meet Felix the Coyote and Alvo De Felis. Prior to 1st Texas Infantry Around November/December of 2011, Middleton met Sweetie Belle (Felix) on a Garry's Mod DarkRP server known as Kitty's Dark RP. They quickly became friends despite Middleton's high pitched squeaky voice. They played together until about March of 2012, when Kitty (the owner of the server) left and announced the server was being shut down. Around that time, they looked for new games to play. By that time Middleton had been introduced to Scootaloo (Alvo De Felis) through Felix, and they all 3 bought a new game that Middleton found called Mount and Blade Warband. After quickly adapting and playing nearly every day, on December 26th 2012, Middleton and Felix founded the Semenovsky Regiment, which was their first attempt at a regiment for Napoleonic Wars. It was short lived however, as Middleton looked out to the many mods that existed for the game. Sometime between February and April of 2013, Middleton found the mod of North and South and begun playing it frequently, Felix however was uninterested, and played other games instead. 1st Texas Infantry Era In May of 2013, Middleton decided it was time to try his own regiment in this new mod of North and South. On May 2nd 2013, Middleton founded what would be his first successful functioning regiment, The 1st Texas Infantry Regiment. Felix agreed to be Lt Colonel, but was inactive in much of the regimental affairs. Initial recruting from the regiment was very low, it is unsure who the first person to join was, but the first members to join were Lunatico, Yanis, Canadian and Doby. Recruiting Canadian was a huge help to the regiment at the time, and Canadian helped recruit Buffo (later Bufo) into the reigment. Everything was going well, and then somewhere in June of 2013, Middleton was introduced to Finnegan, Colonel of the 6th Texas Infantry Regiment. It was here that Middleton and Canadian met many of the members of the community today, Kimiaru was a Captain in the 6th Texas and was pretty much second in command. Others include Vigitor, Irish Joe, Veliky Svet, and many others who are unremembered. The 6th Texas was nearly double the size of the 1st Texas, but despite some disagreements, Middleton and Finnegan hit it off very well at first. Middleton and Canadian also befriended Kimiaru at the time, and the three gamed together frequently. One day in late June 2013, Finnegan proposed that the 1st Texas merge with the 6th Texas, Middleton almost accepted the offer, until he told Finnegan he wasn't sure. Finnegan then went on to say that the 1st Texas was weak, and had no chance of survival nor success in the events. The next morning, Middleton decided to stay independent, and it was on that day that Finnegan challenged Middleton to a regimental 1v1. Middleton, being very prideful and cocky at the time, reluctantly agreed, stating he would "Kick his ass back to El Paso!" The terms of the event were that whichever side won, had to merge with the other. Preparations began for the event, but things were looking very grim for the 1st Texas, they were outnumbered nearly 3 to 1, and most of the men were very inexperienced. But Middleton still believed they had a chance, and went on with the event anyway. The day of the event arrived, and Middleton mustered every person he knew from Mount and Blade Warband to answer his call to arms, although not everyone is accounted for, the majority of the people who came are remembered, the people who agreed to fight the full event for the 1st Texas Infantry are as follows: Middleton, Felix, Yanis, Bubwubster, Canadian, Buffo, and Lunatico. The 6th Texas had brought about 14 people to the event, including Vigitor, Kimiaru, Svet, and Irish Joe. However, about an hour before the event started, Kimiaru stated that he would not be fighting for the 6th Texas for the first round, which gave the 1st Texas a huge advantage. Kimiaru was basically the person holding the regiment together, he was arguably the most experienced and disciplined person in the regiment. However Finnegan did not care and thought that his numbers would win him the day, and so the event began. 1st Texas Vs 6th Texas The event began, and the first round had the 6th Texas moving fast directly towards the 1st Texas, Middleton who was a novice Colonel, went for the safe option and held a hill near their spawn. The 6th Texas, undisciplined and unorganized, tried to go straight up the hill and overwhelm the 1st Texas, however it failed as Finnegan Fell in the first volley. Legend has it that Canadian headshoted him and went all the way down the hill, picked up Finnegan's Binoculars, and ran all the way back up without getting shot, giving them to Middleton as a trophy. The first round was won by the 1st Texas with minor casualties. The morale of the 1st Texas was unwavering after that, however, without Kimiaru, Middleton began to worry. Round 2 began as Middleton decided to try to do a more bold maneuver into the enemy territory, The 6th Texas, still unorganized, tried to flank round the same way Middleton was going, they clashed in a flat area, the 1st Texas was situated in a patch of trees and the 6th in a plain field with no cover. This round is very controversial and disputed as there were not any set rules about spacing or ramboing. The fight was very close, however the 6th Texas managed to prevail, much to the dismay of Middleton. The Final round was where everything was at stake. If Middleton lost, he lost everything, and his dreams of being a huge regiment would be dashed under the numbers of the 6th Texas. Middleton however brushed it all aside, positioned his men on a hill and said "The only way they are moving me off this hill is in a body bag." The 6th Texas, sensing victory had everyone charge towards the hill. Middleton thought that he prepared all he could for the coming onslaught, however, Canadian and Bubwubster protested against their current position. At the bottom of the hill there was a stone wall and a small house that they thought is where we should position the regiment. However Middleton snapped saying that the hill provided much better cover. Canadian and Bubwubster disagreed and left the line to go "Skirmishers" as Canadian put it. Middleton now even more concerned, told his men to take there time and to fire carefully. And the 6th Texas began their charge up the hill. It is disputed that Canadian and Bubwubster did any damage to the enemy, or provided a significant change to the outcome, but regardless, Middleton ordered a volley, and then a bayonet charge down the hill, leading the way into the 6th Texan Lines. The 1st Texas tore through the 6th like they were nothing, and won the day. It was a dream come true for Middleton, finally he had proved he was a force to be reckoned with, however this victory was to be short lived. Downfall of 1st Texas and Formation of KoR